Angel & Demon
by Animewarrior12
Summary: "I excepted no less from a goddess in disguise." She stated in her matter-of-fact tone of voice which made Riko redder than her own hair. Yohane x Riko one-shot smut and the timeline is in the second PV.


**Because who doesn't like Yohane x Riko~**

It was in that moment the fallen Angel knew she had laid eyes upon a goddess hidden among humans as it witnessed her soaked clothes clinging tightly against her skin making every curve more pronounced as she laughed in embarrassment. The demon felt like she was entranced by the goddess and all it could think about was making her theirs, so much so that it didn't notice the goddess calling upon the demon.

"Yocchan?" A red head spoke with concern and the demon quickly tried to save her pride after being caught staring..

"Yes, L-Lily?" She tired to give off her usual uncaring tone but the after effects of that entrancement spell caused her to stutter, because demons don't stutter or get embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" 'Lily' came close to her personal space and touched the demons forehead with her hand, catching her off guard yet again. "I mean your face is really red and you're burning up, maybe you should dry yourself off before you catch a cold.…"

The fallen Angel felt something snap in her head and she knew she had to have this goddess for herself. Making an angry face she grabbed Lily's hand that was barely returning to her side and began to drag her off somewhere.

"Yocchan!? Where ar-" she was cut off by someone from behind them.

"Waaa! Wait for me Yoshiko and Riko-san!" A smaller girl yelled at them, flusteredly.

Yoshiko turned her head back and yelled at the human, "I keep telling you humans that my name is Yo-ha-ne!" She saw the girl freeze at being yelled at, "Now go your separate way from us! I have more important business to take care of then to search for another human being who doesn't want to be found!" She turned her head around and marched forward faster as she heard a scared 'eep!' from the shorter girl.

"Yocchan! That wasn't very fair to Ruby-san!" Riko scolded Yohane as she was still being dragged to a more secluded area.

"Tsk! I'm not suppose to be 'fair', I'm a demon after all!" Yohane said in a matter-of-fact way that made Riko frown.

"Yocchan..."

"Fine! I'll apologize later to her after I'm done with something..." she giggled to herself. "Or I should say…someone." As her luck was actually good to her when she found an unlocked storage room.

"Eh?" Riko had no time to question further as she was thrown into the dark storage room as she caught herself on the wall in front of her and before she knew it the door was shut and locked.

After a long pause to recover from the shock, Riko called out, "Y-Yocchan?" she felt arms snake around her waist from behind her and pull her close.

"You summoned me, Lily?" The fallen Angel seductively whispered into Riko's ear, making her blush heavily.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked as she placed her hands over Yohane's tugging them lightly.

"You should already know this information by now Lily…", Yohane smirked, was using her deep voice to her advantage as she felt the older girl shiver a bit. "…but I'll be forgiving just this once and tell you.…" She nibbled at Riko's ear and felt her body jolt up at the simulation before moaning aloud, catching herself she let one of her hands cover her mouth. "…Demons always take what's there's." Yohane licked her ear slowly to divert attention of her free hand sliding under Lily's shirt and bra to grope one of her soft breasts, gently.

"Ah~!" The taller one moaned out breathlessly through her hand as she leaned into the delicate touch. "S-stop…Yo-Yocchan.." She felt Yohane's leg go in-between her and start rubbing slowly, making her other hand shoot forward to the wall to secure herself as her body bent forward at the new wave of pleasure as her mind was becoming even more fuzzy then it already was.

"..But you already feel so hot down there, Lily.." The demon bit her on the nape of her neck as her other hand was free to unbutton with her denim shorts button.

"Y-Yocchan.."

"If you really dislike it that much You can stop me right now, if not then I'm going to make you my little demon." And she paused her removal of clothing to give Riko time in deciding what she wanted from Yohane.

After a few agonizing moments the demon was caught of guard a third time by this goddess in disguise. "At….At least let me see your face, yocchan..." Yohane widen her eyes and began feeling a burning sensation on her cheeks as she grunted in approval at the request.

The fallen Angel briefly removed herself from Riko so the older girl could turn herself over to face Yohane. When she done, Yohane was instantly upon Riko making the girl sandwhiched in with her and the wall. Finally looking at each other in the face for the first time since Yohane had unceremoniously pushed Riko into the dark storage room, they both blushed at each other.

"This is…" Yohane had started but failed to finished the sentence due to embarrassment.

"Different.." The red head finished for her and she felt a light squeeze on her hips from the shorter girl.

"Y-yes it is…different…" The magenta eyed girl mumbled out.

"Then…then maybe this can help."

"Huh?" As the word left her lips, Yohane felt arms wrap around her neck before Riko leaned down a little to lightly kiss her on the lips. At this, it caused her mind to snap again with new found desire as Yohane turned the light kiss into a rough one. As their kisses became stronger Riko felt another warm tongue push there way into her mouth moving rapidly around hers as it gained entry, the red head gasped hard while her body lurched forward at the pleasure. Squeezing Yohane's neck tighter as they both moaned at the heated kiss, her body was feeling too hot for comfort.

Breaking away with a string of saliva connecting them, Yohane smirked devilishly, "You should prepare yourself Lily." Yohane purred out hotly as she unzipped the long haired girl's shorts and quickly slid her hand down to feel a smooth yet wet area underneath. "Because I'm not going soft with you." The demon whispered in her deep voice before roughly smacking her lips against Riko's again as her finger simultaneously went inside the other kind of 'lips'. Closing her eyes shut, the older one's body arched into the younger one's body as pleasure from both her lips were consuming her body. Her upper lips were being dominated by a wild tongue swirling around her own while her lower lips were being unmercifully thrusted into.

The red head's moans were becoming louder and louder with the onslaught of endless kissing and thrusts that Yohane added another finger inside Riko as she was became rougher with her because of the demons own excitement. Panting heavily as she broke away from her make out, Yohane nipped at Riko's bottom lip and began nipping and sucking at the older girl's arched neck. Riko's moans kept getting louder as well as her body becoming a trembling mess at the non-stop pleasure.

"Yo-Yocchan! I'm…going..to…mph!" It was that moment the demon noticed how tight Riko was quickly becoming around her fingers, smirking she bit down hard on Riko's pulse point and began to roughly swirl and curl her fingers into Riko's pussy. Opening her eyes widely, Riko tightly gripped Yohane's hair and screamed out loudly as she came onto Yohane's hands while her knee's gave out from under her from the intense pleasure she was feeling but luckily for her Yohane had a firm grasp around her waist, keeping her from falling. After giving Riko a few moments of recovery, Yohane removed her mouth on her neck and slowly Pulled her hand from Riko's shorts making the taller one shiver a bit. Bringing her hand to her face, she looked at her glistening fingers with curiosity before the demon decided to give an experimental lick to taste the flavor and to her it was sweet, almost like…strawberries.

Having noticed what she did, the red head embarrassedly squeaked out, "Y-Yocchan that's!" she was cut off.

"It's sweet like strawberries, Lily. I excepted no less from a goddess in disguise." She stated in her matter-of-fact tone of voice which made Riko redder than her own hair.

"Yocchan!"

"What!? I'm telling you the truth!"

After fixing themselves up, mostly Riko, they both came out of the storage room satisfied but before long they were spotted by a certain girl.

"Hey!" An energetic orange haired girl shouted at them from behind and they turned to the voices source.

"Where were you guys at! Ruby-Chan came back all alone and she told us you two went off somewhere." The cheerful girl said questioningly at them when she was closer to them

"Hmph!" Yohane crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yocchan be nice," pre-reminded the shorter girl before answering the other girl, "We're sorry Chika-chan, Yocchan wanted to talk about something really important to me in private and I guess it took longer than expected. We'll try to make up for lost time." Riko said in a very understanding way that could make anyone forgive her.

"Ah.." Chika rubbed the back of her neck, "..well if Yoshiko-Chan was wanting to tell you something in private, then it must have been important so don't worry about it!" Chika said cheerfully as she darted off to find her best friend.

"It's Yo-ha-ne!" The fallen Angel yelled at dead ears, Riko giggled and Yohane briefly glanced at her before smirking. "You're lucky that Chika is oblivious because you might want to cover your neck better, my Lily." As she began walking ahead feeling rather smug at her own creation.

"Eep!"


End file.
